


Нужные вещи

by Jane_Doe



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Пять раз, когда у Рико оказывались при себе очень нужные вещи – и один раз, когда этого не случилось.





	Нужные вещи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Northern Fox

1

За то, что всё закончилось для нее так, как закончилось – без единой царапины – Марлин следовало благодарить Шкипера и его отряд. И не только потому, что они пришли ей на помощь в критический момент, но и за несколько лет тесного соседства, наполненного самыми разными – и далеко не всегда приятными – событиями, изрядно закалившими ее нервы. Если бы не это, Марлин ударилась бы в неконтролируемую панику в первые же секунды, а тогда исход мог быть совершенно иным.

В конце концов, когда слышишь о сбежавшем из-под стражи опасном маньяке, конечно, думаешь о том, что надо бы получше запереть дверь на ночь, но совершенно не предполагаешь всерьез столкнуться с ним на собственной лужайке, выйдя за утренней газетой.

К счастью, Марлин удалось сохранить присутствие духа, пока не подоспела помощь. Запоздалый ужас накрыл ее позже, и настолько сильно, что она безвольно опустилась на ступеньки крыльца, рыдая взахлеб.

– Ну что ты, не плачь, уже всё, – Прапор ненавязчиво прикоснулся к ее плечу.

– Зна-аю,  – икнув, отозвалась Марлин, безуспешно пытаясь стереть ладонями текущие градом слезы.

Она и сама прекрасно понимала, что страшное осталось позади, но справиться с собой не могла. Особенно когда видела потеки крови на траве, перекошенное, безумное даже в посмертии запрокинутое лицо человека, о побеге которого уже неделю трубили в новостях, и тошнотворное красно-бурое густое месиво выше бровей, там, куда пришелся выстрел. Такие же бурые брызги виднелись на выкрашенных белой краской досках ограды. Марлин подумала, что и ее мозги могли бы точно так же заляпать аккуратный заборчик, и слезы полились с новой силой. Она с отвращением вытерла лицо рукавом домашней вязаной кофты. Намокшая шерсть противно кололась, но сил пойти в дом, чтобы разыскать взамен что-то более подходящее, вроде пачки салфеток или полотенца, у нее не было.

– Есть у кого-нибудь платок? – жалобно спросила Марлин, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и тут же мысленно одернула себя – ага, есть, как же. Сейчас подадут: кружевной и с монограммой.

Рядом с ней стояли Ковальски, Рико и Прапор – у них найдется разве что кусок промасленной ветоши… Марлин опустила глаза вниз, оценивая длину футболки – получится ли утереть подолом лицо, не устраивая спонтанный стриптиз – когда в поле ее зрения возникла широкая смуглая рука с темной пороховой окантовкой вокруг ногтей, действительно сжимающая носовой платок. Без кружев и монограммы, зеленый, клетчатый, не особо свежий на вид, но по крайней мере без явных пятен. Размазывать сопли по лицу рукавом вряд ли было гигиеничнее, так что Марлин приняла его не без удивления, но с благодарностью.

– Спасибо, Рико.

Она насухо вытерла глаза и щеки, прислушалась к себе – рыдать больше не тянуло. Вот и хорошо. Теперь можно озаботиться насущными делами.

– Рико, – позвала Марлин. – Перекрасишь мне забор?

 

2

Беседку Джулиана чинили втроем, без Шкипера – и это несмотря на то, что именно командир, в очередной раз увлекшийся погоней за своим заклятым датским недругом, протаранил внедорожником хрупкую постройку, снеся ее, будто карточный домик. Ганс скрылся, Джулиан закатил истерику – ему уничтожили личный бар, а не просто место для отдыха – и Шкипер, кипя от гнева, всё-таки отрядил своих парней устранить разрушения. У него самого были дела поважнее.

– Я предупреждал Джулиана, что жить с вами по соседству – плохая идея, – вздохнул Морис, приглядывающий попеременно то за строительными работами, то за Мортом, который до половины влез в большой ящик с инструментами и с упоением грохотал его содержимым.

Ковальски лезущий под руку Морис слегка раздражал, но с ним приходилось советоваться, чтобы восстановить всё в точности как было. Не приведи господь новая барная стойка окажется на полдюйма выше прежней – Джулиан как пить дать снова устроит скандал.

– А я то же самое говорил Шкиперу про Джулиана, – недовольно ответил лейтенант. – И что это меняет?

В лаборатории его дожидался очень перспективный эксперимент, а он вместо этого вынужден орудовать молотком, пока виновник разгрома в гордом одиночестве сидит на базе, составляя очередной план поимки Ганса.

– Прапор, подай рулетку.

– Ее здесь нет, – отозвался тот после паузы.

– В ящике. Посмотри как следует.

– Ковальски, ящика тоже нет.

Прапор был прав – от объемистого кофра с инструментами на газоне остался лишь прямоугольник примятой травы. С другой стороны забора донесся безошибочно узнаваемый звук рулеточного механизма, металлический лязг и торжествующий вопль Морта, который обзавелся целой коробкой новых игрушек.

– Да чтоб тебя! – в сердцах ругнулся Морис. – Подожди, я попробую отобрать.

– Бесполезно, – покачал головой Ковальски, – до вечера за ним бегать будешь. Сам вернет, ему быстро надоест.

– Но как же тогда беседка?

– Рико! – позвал лейтенант. – Рулетку дай. И карандаш, – он отложил в сторону затупившийся огрызок, которым ставил отметки на досках. – И уровень тоже.

Все три предмета последовательно перекочевали из карманов Рико на стойку.

– Далеко не уходи, – предупредил Ковальски. – Мне может понадобиться рубанок.

Рико понятливо кивнул. Морис смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот.

– У него там и рубанок есть? – с недоверием в голосе уточнил он. – Может, и топор заодно?

– Будет нужно – найдется и топор, – рассеянно, как само собой разумеющееся, подтвердил Ковальски. – У Рико есть при себе всё необходимое.

Морис еще пристальнее оглядел Рико.

– Но как ему удается?

– Да какая разница, – отмахнулся Ковальски. – Ты же не спрашиваешь Морта, как он унес полный ящик инструментов, который даже я поднимаю с усилием.

 

3 и 4

– А я ведь зарекался участвовать в ваших авантюрах, – сообщил Секрет и в очередной раз дернул скованными за спиной руками. – Говорил себе, что на пушечный выстрел к вам больше не подойду.

– Ты используешь слишком неточное выражение, – нудным тоном начал Ковальски и тоже зазвенел оковами. – Расстояние, которое можно определить как «пушечный выстрел», сильно варьируется в зависимости от вида орудия, и в данном случае говорить об усредненном значении…

– Ковальски, заткнись! – проявив редчайшее единодушие, хором рявкнули Секрет и Шкипер.

– Возможно, это последние часы моей жизни, – мрачно сказал Секрет. – Не хочу, чтобы ты отравил их своим занудством. Хватит и того, что мы умрем в этой пародии на средневековое подземелье.

Он с отвращением обвел взглядом голые каменные стены, крохотное зарешеченное окошко под потолком, в которое смог бы протиснуться разве что кот, и массивную дверь из толстых досок.

– Никто не умрет, – резко возразил ему Шкипер. – Не из таких передряг выбирались.

– Порох и Прапор нас найдут, – подала голос Ева.

Снова зазвенело.

– Ричард, это бесполезно, – сказал Секрет устало. – Эти кандалы даже Капрал разорвать не смог.

Устроившийся в уголке Капрал засопел, чувствуя себя виноватым, хотя ничего удивительного в постигшей его неудаче не было: широкие стальные браслеты, которыми их сковали, оказались гораздо прочнее стандартных полицейских наручников. От них-то избавляться умели все, хотя и разными способами.

Рико заворчал недовольно на «Ричарда», но своего занятия не прекратил, продолжая какую-то возню за спиной. Поменял позу, вздохнул удовлетворенно, потом позвенел еще несколько секунд – и с торжествующим рыком развел в стороны руки, демонстрируя кандалы, повисшие на одном запястье, и крепко зажатую в пальцах отмычку.

– Рико, я тебя обожаю! – выдохнула Ева.

– Где ты ее спрятал? – подозрительно уточнил Шкипер, пока Рико освобождал его следующим.

Прежде чем запереть, их всех тщательнейшим образом обыскали, прощупав каждый шов и отобрав абсолютно всё.

У Ковальски были на этот счет кое-какие предположения, поэтому, стоило кандалам соскользнуть, он перехватил Рико за запястья. И точно: даже в скудном освещении подвала было заметно, что пальцы у него темные от свежей крови, и ею же по всей длине испачкана отмычка – кусок тонкой проволоки.

– Так я и знал. Куда воткнул?

Ковальски бесцеремонно развернул Рико спиной, разглядел чуть ниже поясницы небольшое кровавое пятно, почти незаметное на грязном камуфляже.

– Выберемся – получишь укол от столбняка, – пообещал он, отпуская Рико освобождать остальных.

Теперь стало понятно, почему, когда они попались, Рико в ответ на угрозы не сразу поднял руки, на секунду заведя их за спину – успел в последний момент воткнуть в себя отмычку, чтобы ее не отняли при неизбежном обыске.

 – Да парень просто Гудини, – сказал Секрет ревниво.

Счет негласного соревнования «кто кого спас» вновь выходил не в пользу «Северного ветра».

– Хорошая работа, Рико, – одобрил Шкипер. – А теперь давайте убираться отсюда.

К большому удовольствию Капрала, дверь в темницу оказалась значительно менее прочной, чем кандалы.

Прапор и Порох прибыли под занавес, когда воевать было уже не с кем. Очередной несостоявшийся поработитель мира и его подручные были аккуратным штабелем сложены у стены под присмотром Капрала, пока Ковальски и Ева, переругиваясь, самозабвенно делили содержимое вражеской базы. Шкипер и Секрет так же увлеченно потрошили сейф, то и дело вырывая друг у друга из рук найденные документы. Рико методично распихивал обратно по карманам отнятые у него при обыске вещи. Занимался он этим уже минут десять, а гора предметов на столе всё никак не уменьшалась.

– Где ты достал кофе? – спросил Секрет, заметив, как Шкипер то и дело прикладывается к невесть откуда взявшейся кружке.

– Там кофемашина, – Шкипер махнул рукой в сторону.

– Ты точно чокнутый, – проворчал Секрет. – А если туда какая-нибудь дрянь подмешана, и у тебя от нее щупальца вырастут?

– У Ковальски же не выросли, – пожал плечами Шкипер. – Он первый пробовал. Иди себе тоже налей, что ты нервный-то такой.

– Не буду я эту гадость, – командир «Северного ветра» вздохнул. – Убил бы за чашку чая…

Несколько мгновений спустя перед его лицом, покачиваясь, словно маятник, повис слегка помятый чайный пакетик.

Любви Секрета к чаю Рико не разделял, но состояние «убил бы за…» было ему отлично знакомо.

 

5

– Нам нужно придумать способ попасть за сцену, – поставил задачу Шкипер. – Ковальски, варианты?

– Озаботиться маскировкой, – ответил лейтенант и посмотрел на командира с упреком. – Я с самого начала тебе говорил, что нужно было одеться по-другому! А так из нас всех здесь только Рико сойдет за своего.

– Не хватало подстраиваться под это хипповское сборище! – возмутился Шкипер.

Ковальски закатил глаза.

– Шкипер, это рок-фестиваль. И даже я понимаю, что он не имеет никакого отношения к хиппи. Хотя для тебя всё, что не военные марши – хипповская музыка…

– Отставить, лейтенант. Куда делся Прапор? А, вижу.

В море черной кожи и джинсы футболка с розовым лунорогом смотрелась своеобразно, но заметна, действительно, была издалека.

– А Рико где?

Сержанту, в отличие от Прапора, затеряться в толпе было гораздо проще, но и его выдавала яркая шевелюра, сейчас маячившая неподалеку, как раз у служебного входа, ведущего за сцену. Рико был не один: бурно жестикулируя, разговаривал с высоким парнем, с головы до ног затянутым во всё черное. Тот спросил что-то, Рико энергично закивал головой в ответ, и неплохо читающий по губам Ковальски оживился.

– Смотри, кажется, Рико добывает нам пропуска.

И правда: собеседник Рико передал ему четыре пропуска за сцену, которые тот небрежно перехватил за шнурки, словно пучок редиски за хвостики. Рико оскалился во все тридцать два зуба, но ослепительной улыбкой его благодарность не ограничилась. Порывшись в бездонных карманах, сержант что-то зачерпнул из одного из них и щедрой горстью ссыпал парню в подставленные ладони. Что-то мелкое, плоское, одинаковое. Чертовски похожее на граммовые пакетики с…

Шкипер выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Еб твою мать!.. Он в свое время хлебнул достаточно проблем с Ковальски, хотя тот попробовал наркоту из научного интереса и слез, в общем, почти сам, с минимальной помощью, благодаря тому, что вовремя осознал зависимость. Если подсядет Рико, у которого тормозов вообще нет, ему и зефир вроде наркотика – а он, раз приторговывает, непременно подсядет, если уже не…

Чрезвычайно довольный собой Рико как раз приблизился, помахивая связкой пропусков, но встревоженному Шкиперу резко стало не до его добычи.

– Что ты ему дал? – с места в карьер насел он на своего сержанта. – Богом клянусь, если ты толкаешь дурь…

Рико, пренебрежительно фыркнув, снова сунул руку в карман, чтобы продемонстрировать свой «товар».

Шкипер с недоумением повертел в пальцах плоский обтекаемый треугольник.

– Постой. Это же…

– Среди рок-музыкантов Нью-Йорка, – пояснил Ковальски, – медиаторы от Рико считаются очень твердой валютой.

 

6

Старая медицинская койка, притулившаяся в углу лаборатории Ковальски, обладала лишь одним неоспоримым достоинством – она была достаточно длинной, чтобы лейтенант, с его двумя метрами, мог легко вытянуться на ней в полный рост. В остальном – никакого комфорта: узкая, жесткая, противно поскрипывающая пружинами при каждом резком движении. Несмотря на это, раньше Ковальски и в голову не приходило поставить вместо нее что-то поудобнее. Для того чтобы прикорнуть ненадолго, если эксперимент требует круглосуточного контроля и не позволяет отлучаться из лаборатории, или когда валишься с ног от усталости и нет сил добраться до общей спальни, его спартанское ложе годилось вполне. Никогда прежде он не предполагал, что будет использовать его таким образом.

Каким-то чудом Рико удалось умоститься так, чтобы колени, поставленные по обе стороны от бедер Ковальски, не соскальзывали с койки. Лейтенанта он оседлывал так же надежно и обстоятельно, как готовил снайперскую лежку, и, судя по всему, планировал провести на нем ничуть не меньше времени.

 Жесткими ладонями огладил по груди и животу, наслаждаясь тем, как рвано выдохнул под ним Ковальски, поерзал, еще теснее притираясь к нему пахом. Наклонился, чтобы провести губами и языком по длинной шее, вжался возбужденным членом в поджарый живот лейтенанта, заурчал блаженно, когда Ковальски обнял его, притягивая ближе, позволяя тереться о себя так, как нравится, не сдерживаясь и не осторожничая, чувствуя отклик распаленного возбуждением тела.

– Рико, подожди, – Ковальски остановил его, когда оба были уже на грани. – Смазка и резинки. У тебя есть?

Рико издал удивленный звук.

– Нам понадобится и то, и другое, вот увидишь, – заверил его лейтенант.

Пожав массивными плечами, Рико свесился с койки, чтобы дотянуться до сброшенных на пол неаккуратной кучкой штанов, выставив на обозрение Ковальски бугрящуюся мышцами смуглую спину и такую же мускулистую, но гораздо более светлую задницу. Ковальски десятки – да что там, сотни раз! – видел всё это раньше, но теперь знакомое зрелище вызвало у него совершенно иные чувства, мгновенно подстегнув возбуждение.

Громыхнуло, звякнуло, и через десяток секунд Рико, победно улыбаясь, снова втянулся на постель весь.

– Нашел?

Рико протянул Ковальски раскрытую ладонь – и тут же заворчал беспокойно, потому что совладать с лицом лейтенант не смог.

– Я не совсем это имел в виду.

Ответное недоумение Рико, в общем, имело под собой основания. Он достал, что просили. Смазка и резинки, да. Смазка силиконовая, техническая. И резиновые прокладки для труб.

Ковальски вздохнул.

– Лубрикант и презервативы, Рико, – уточнил он. – Возьми в шкафу под раковиной.

И пусть Шкипер еще хоть раз выскажется по поводу «слишком сложных слов» – Ковальски доступно объяснит, в чем он не прав.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2019 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
